<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Broken Curse by duelingaxis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988513">Broken Curse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/duelingaxis/pseuds/duelingaxis'>duelingaxis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Logan Lucky (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breeding Kink, F/M, Miscarriage, Pregnancy, Struggles to Conceive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:15:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/duelingaxis/pseuds/duelingaxis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clyde Logan is the happiest man on earth. Fate intervenes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <b>originally a tweetfic.</b></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Broken Curse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_big_deal/gifts">no_big_deal</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AteLala/gifts">AteLala</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ev3rMichelle/gifts">Ev3rMichelle</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylorella/gifts">kylorella</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/icryforbensolo/gifts">icryforbensolo</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiRayne2187/gifts">LexiRayne2187</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/meeda/gifts">meeda</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mottsforthots/gifts">mottsforthots</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dedicated to the lovely people in the Clyde ❤ Books exchange.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The day you accept his proposal is the happiest day of Clyde Logan's entire life. He's never cared too much about the money from the heist, but now he can barely keep it together, excited for the home and the life you two will share.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He invites all the living Logans to the wedding, and encourages you to invite all of your family as well. Even though you decide you want a simple ceremony, Clyde makes sure to give you the best day money can buy.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>*</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The venue looks like something out of your dreams. You blush every time Clyde calls you "my wife" or "Mrs. Logan", a dark promise in his dark eyes. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>You blush a lot that evening. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>You blush even harder later.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>*</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Nothing's off the table when it comes to your home. Do you want a state of the art kitchen? You got it. Olympic pool, maybe? It'd be yours. A solarium where you can read your favorite novels? Say the word and he'll turn your dreams into reality.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The nursery, though? A ridiculous affair. </p><p>The whole place is already baby proofed, but the nursery is truly something else. Once you picked the furniture, Clyde made sure to build everything by hand, with Jimmy's help, of course. He always wants the best for his family. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>*</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>For months you are content to enjoy married life, eager to delight in your little bubble of newlywed happiness. You're still young and Clyde wants you to savor life as much as possible. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>But Clyde has certain dreams. And, as you find out, so do you.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>*</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He's always wanted a family of his own, and when you came into his life he knew you'd be the mother of his children. He'd have no one else. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>So, after enjoying not having to share each other for close to one year, you two decide it's time for a baby to complete your lives.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>*</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Clyde has never held back when loving you, he wouldn't know how, and that's never clearer than when he wants to knock you up. It's like he's been possessed. No place is off limits. His hands, both warm and cold, can't have enough of your body. His cock is always eager for your warmth. You're constantly flushed. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>And dripping.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>*</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Your ass is sticking up in the air, and your spine arching, hair held tight in his hand. Your beautiful bedroom is filled with the obscene noises of your loving, the sound of your wetness loud enough to embarrass you.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Clyde snarls, thrusting into you, his thighs hitting yours from behind and his thick length a maddening drag inside.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Do ya want it, darlin? Do ya want to have a family with me? Do ya want me to fill ya up? Tell me.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>You do. Over and over again. Delirious with Clyde's single minded obsession with your body.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Gonna fill ya up and fuck ya again. Push it in deeper. Will ya keep it inside for me, darlin? Will ya?"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>You can only moan your response into the sheets.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>And you do keep it inside. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Or at least you try to.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>*</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>A month goes by, then two, then eight, with no baby in sight. You two visit a doctor. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The charismatic young woman says both of you are healthier than a race horse, and you should be pregnant by now.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>A weight drops in Clyde's stomach.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He knew the curse would take something from him. He never imagined it'd be this. The only thing he's ever wanted.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>*</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It goes on for two years, the cycle of trying and trying and trying and getting nowhere. You're frustrated, he's heartbroken. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>One day, after another negative, you tentatively bring up adoption. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"It'd be the same," you try. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He storms out. Says he'll be at Jimmy's.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>You don't see him for a week.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>*</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>When he finally comes back, something's changed in him. You can tell. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He's not going to fail. He's virile, he's going to knock his pretty wife up, he says, jaw clenched. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It doesn't work.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>*</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>You bring up adoption again, saying you don't mind, all you need is a family with him, doesn't matter how it happens. He's deaf to your pleas.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"It's the curse, sweetheart" he insists. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"It's not," you beg. "These things just happen."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Until one day your period doesn't come</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>*</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>You're so happy, but so scared, you keep it a secret from him until you're sure the baby's safe.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It kills you, to see a doctor in secret, by yourself, but you can't risk bringing Clyde's hopes up only to be squashed again.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>But you still go. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>You visit the clinic, saving all the sonograms and recording the baby's heartbeat for Clyde. Your child grows strong and healthy inside you, and when it reaches the second trimester you decide it's time to tell your husband. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>You've never been happier. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The sun shines on your face, and you never see the truck coming your way. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>When you wake up, your womb is empty, and so is your home.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>*</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Sylvie tells you, as luck would have it, Clyde found you first. He had been on his way to the bar when he saw the wreckage of your car. The paramedics found him bloody and crying, holding you in his arms, the sonograms clutched in his good hand.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He stayed with you in the hospital despite his sibling's protests. He wouldn't eat, or sleep, consumed with guilt over what he had done to you. The moment you agreed to take his name your fate had been sealed. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Clyde had been selfish, blind. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>But he could fix this. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>*</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Every trace of his presence has been scrubbed clean from the place you two called home. The divorce papers say the house is yours, as is the money. Collateral for the damage he's caused.</p><p> </p><p>You refuse to sign it. You love Clyde even if he refuses to see your way. You two can still make it work, you beg. You are meant to be, you insist. </p><p> </p><p>"I need someone who can give me a child," he silences you.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>*</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>You'll be fine, your friends say. </p><p> </p><p>It's for the best, your family tries. </p><p> </p><p>"Ya'll meet someone else soon," Clyde says, the day you sign the papers.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>*</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>As for Clyde, he's not doing much better. He works at the bar, he visits his family, he pays his taxes, and he cries. He opens the box where he keeps the bloody sonograms and he cries.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>*</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It's not as blinding, the pain. Eventually, months later, he almost feels like he can breathe again. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Then he sees you. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>*</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>You're heales. No more bruises marring your beautiful skin, the skin he used to kiss and caress every night, in bed. You look good, he has to admit. Your hair is shorter and your smile less guarded, not way it used to be, when you were still his. When you two were still trying. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Free of the curse you look better, alive, glowing. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Or that's just the effect the man in your arm has on you.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>*</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It's good, he tells Jimmy. This is a good thing. It's good that you moved on, so soon. It's good for you. It's great. He's happy. No, really. He is.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>(He isn't.)</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>*</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>You ARE happy. Kinda. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>You have the home of your dreams, you're rich, you're finally healed and soon you'll have a child!</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>*</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Finding an adoption agency by yourself seemed like a daunting task, but you had never given up on something once you had set your mind on it. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>You still miss Clyde, of course. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>There are days when getting out of the bed seem like too much effort. What's the point anyway, if he's not going to be in the kitchen, making you coffee and humming under his breath. What's the point of getting dressed, if he'll never undress you again?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>But you go on. As best as you can. You even meet up the adoption counselor, visiting a few orphanages and homes with him. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>This one place has a baby girl you immediately fall in love with. Her parents passed away shortly after she was born and she was placed in a shelter. Your heart aches for her, tragedy stricken so early in her short life. If she happens to have a head full of dark, thick hair, no one is the wiser.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>*</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>You visit her often. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>At the end of one of those visits, the adoption counselor offers you his arm, and, thinking nothing of it (and too high on the adrenaline of having held the baby in your arms for the first time) you accept.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>*</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Months pass by until Clyde sees you again. He's thinner, his usual build lost along with his appetite. You, on the other hand, look even more beautiful, with a small baby in your arms. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>But that makes no sense.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He hides as best as he can, ducking this way and that, cars and the occasional light pole his allies. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The man is nowhere in sight. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>And this baby is too big, too old. How did you have a whole baby in a few months?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>*</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Back in his old trailer, Clyde tries to solve this puzzle.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>His curiosity wins in the end. Shaking fingers work the best button up he's got, one you gifted him. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He pulls up to the only place he's ever felt at home, terrified of what he's going to find.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He knocks on your door, heart beating a deafening drum in his ears.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>You're out of breath when you open it: hair sticking out in every direction, orange goo on your shirt and you faintly smell of baby poop.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He's never seen a more beautiful woman.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Clyde hears the baby cry, asking for your attention in her feeding chair. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Hey," he manages.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Your eyes turn misty, and for a moment he thinks you'll send him on his merry way. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Come in," you say. "I'm just going to feed Clara and give her a quick bath."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He'd wait forever if you asked, but he can't intrude like that. What was he thinking? Your new man might be home any minute, and he'd hate to cause you trouble.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Not to mention it might break what's left of him, if he sees you having a family with someone else.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Won't yer man be mad? Don't wanna cause ya no trouble."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"My… man?" </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Your face twists in confusion and, oh how Clyde wishes to kiss your scrunched nose like he used to. But he can't. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>You're not his to kiss anymore. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Clyde, what are you talking about?" You ask, between feeding little Clara spoonfuls of mashed potatoes that seem like the ones his ma used to make them. "What do you want, after all this time?"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He doesn't know. Well, he does, now. He wants you. Again. He's always wanted you. He always will. And he'd have you, if he weren't too dumb to deserve you.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>But he can't say that to a taken woman, can he?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I saw ya. On the street. A while ago. With yer new man." He works his jaw, the words bitter in his mouth. "And I saw the baby. I wanted to tell ya I'm happy for ya."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Your frown deepens, and you put down the spoon, picking the baby up.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"You mean Dan? Blond guy, kinda tanned, in a suit?"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em>With both hands</em>, his mind completes. "That's him," he says.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Clyde, that's the counselor the adoption agency assigned me. There's no man. There will never be <em> a man </em>. There's only you."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>All air leaves his chest, like Clyde has just been punched by fate.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"But… the baby?"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Clara is mine. Just mine. But she might need a daddy, you know. Someone to love her and care for her like I do." The first tears begin to drop from your eyes, little Clara unsettled by seeing you so emotional. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Do you know someone who might be interested, Clyde?"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>His gaze snaps to yours, and he can't believe the words out of your mouth. You're a saint, a goddess, to allow him another chance like this, to trust him again with your heart. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He nods yes, yes yes yes, and he can't stop nodding and he can't make his mouth work, but you're crying and he's crying and he's hugging you and the baby, and Clara is pulling on his hair and you're laughing and he's laughing and Clara is laughing.</p><p> </p><p>The whole family is laughing.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>*</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>And that's how you two find your way back to each other. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He's hurt you, yes, but you'd never want anyone else to call husband. You *are* Mrs. Logan, after all.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>You tentatively settle into your new life, one where you have a husband and a baby, to love and be loved. Clyde is just as ravenous for you once you let him know he can, that he's free make love to you like he used to. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>You welcome his advances every time, hungry for his touch, both soft and rough, soothing and demanding. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>If that loving results in two sets of twins, well, that's just how these things go.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>And this is the story of a love so strong it broke a curse.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>THE END.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>